


The one eye's who became two

by Adsol



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aogiri no Ki | Aogiri Tree (Tokyo Ghoul), Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Blood Kink, Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, Claiming Bites, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Epic Bromance, F/M, French Kissing, Friendship, I'm Bad At Titles, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, Kakuja, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Trust, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Masochism, Master/Pet, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Swearing, Tokyo (City), Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: It was a tragic day when Kaneki became a ghoul but what if he wasn't the only one what if just what if someone else became a ghoul that very same day how would things turn out well let's see as Kaito Fujii makes waves in the ghoul world both positive and negative ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So massive warning this story contains some torture sections if that makes you uncomfortable than just skip those sections

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**  

**Kaito's pov**

Same shit different day that's all I felt about my job  **join the CCG they said it'll be fun they said you totally won't be the joke of the office** that's all I thought to myself as I sat at my desk "ow" I felt a ball hit the back of my head  **again really nakagame don't you have anything better to do you piece of shit** I turned around to see him and the others gigligig like a bunch of schoolyard kids I looked back to my paperwork muttering "come on Kaito just get your work done and you can be at your favourite place" normally I'd be out in the field tracking ghoul's however today I had to do my paperwork as a number of case reports needed filing  **did I ever say how much I hate paperwork** I one hated it because who doesn't hate it and because nakagame and his cronies always mock me they've always been jelous of how well I do on cases while they just goof around i carried on when the head of the office Gin said "Fujii your shifts done your free to leave" I said "thank you sir I'll see you tomorrow" I did a respectful bow and walked of. Ah Gin Ulong the man in charge of the office and one of the few guys at the CCG I can actually stand yeah he's always had my back through thick and thin sadly though due to a Injury he suffered while fighting a ghoul he's stuck to office work **I'll pay you back someday my friend.**

I walked to my usual coffee shop Unmei no hokori  **ah I'm in paradise now** I walked in when I was greeted by a familiar voice "afternoon Fujii-kun" I said "ah gozara-san it's nice to see you again" **Iwabe gozara the main server at the café and another person I'm quite fond of** he said "I take it'll just be the usual today" I said "yeah if you don't mind" he said "very well I'll be done soon" I sat down and got out my book  _Dear Kafka_ by Sen Tatsuki even though it was her debut novel it's still my favourite one of her novels as I read it I saw someone who I could never fail to recognise she walked in saying "afternoon gozara-san" ah Kagami Toshaka another regular at this café as well as someone I've had a bit of a crush on for a while now she said "hey Fujii-kun how was your day" I said while blushing a little "hello Toshaka-san my day could have been better how was yours" she said with her usual smile "mine was barrable did you catch that ghoul they tasked you to find" I said "sadly no but I believe I'm getting close" she said "oh sorry to hear that well I hope it goes well" she waved goodbye and walked to her usual booth I watched as she moved as her bright blue hair fell just below her waist and the way she looked so full of life yet with such a air of mystery about her  **some day I'll ask you on a date** I decided to keep my distance for a while as while me and her had confided in each other about many things I still had no knowledge of if she was with somebody already  **damn it why do I know so little.**

I sat reading my book while periodically drinking my latte that was when Kagami came up saying "Fujii-kun I've been thinking the Ghoul you've been tracking has been going for homeless people hasn't he" I said "yeah wait you don't know something do you" she said "about as much as any average person would but I've been thinking I volunteer at a few homeless shelters so if you want I could ask around see if they know anything" I said "ah I should really be saying no but at this stage I'll accept any help that's offered" she said "can I have your work number in case I find anything" I wrote down my work number when she said "could I also have your personal number" I looked up and asked "why might I ask" she said "I um thought we could go on a date together so it's so we can arrange something" I said "very well if you want it here it is" she said "thanks also your hairs quite nice looking" I said "thank you so is yours"  **she said it's nice I always thought it was quite odd having blonde hair in a mostly black or brown hair nation but score one for me.**

* * *

**Three day's later**

Me and Kagami had arranged a date as planned while on the outside I looked fairly calm inside I kept panicking thinking  **come on Kaito don't mess this up I mean what could go wrong your a man who's meeting a woman a one you've had a crush on for a while but still a woman none the less oh God this can go wrong** I heard her call out "hey Fujii-kun" I looked back and said "morning Toshaka-san" me and her began walking around going to various different places talking about different things she asked "I noticed you read dear Kafka a lot" I said "yeah it's my favourite Sen Tatsuki novel although I've been reading her latest works a lot lately" she said "me too" I asked "if it's not rude to point out I've noticed you haven't eaten a great deal today" she said "I'll tell you up front I had eating disorders growing up and I only just began undergoing treatment for it" I said "oh I'm sorry that was I'm sorry" she said "no it's fine don't worry"  **damn I really messed up.**

We'd finished our day out when she her phone ran when she was done she said "another person at the shelter has been killed they say he's covered in bite marks" I said "wait for me I'll come along to check it out" she said "sure I'll take you there" we walked for a while with me asking myself  **are we lost or something** I thought this as I was looking around and saw we were near the waterfront a area that had no nearby homeless shelters I asked "care to explain why we're here" she said "ok I'll admit there was no attack at the homeless shelter" I had a dumbfounded expression on my face she carried on saying "the truth is I wanted to be alone with you to ask you" I waited a bit and she finished saying "to be my boyfriend the truth is Fujii-kun no actually Kaito I've had a crush on you for a bit the way your so dedicated to your work and how you bravely fave ghoul's on your own" I was lost for words as the woman I had feelings for had just said she felt the same when I realised "wait how do you know I fight them alone" she sadistically chuckled saying "there is one thing I like more about you and it's your flesh" I looked at her as she now had a kagune coming from her back that resembled a scorpion tail no scratch that she had two tails although they did resembled a scorpion tail  **judging by the size and appearance I'd say it's a Rinkaku class Kagune shit and I didn't bring my Quinque I'm at a disadvantage right now** she said "it's so irritating eating the flesh of the homeless but you you seem to have such tender flesh she charged at me taking a bite out of my shoulder I cried out in pian because of it when she moaned in pleasure saying "s so good I can't get enough of this" I knew at that stage I needed to escape or else I'd die.

I'd been running for at least twenty minutes now while my thoughts were focused on how to get away a part of me was worried about how much blood I'd lost as I ran though I saw someone saying "Gin what're you doing here" he said "I fancied a stroll good lord your shoulder what happened to it" I said "Ghoul attack speaking of which she's coming right here I need back up" he was about to call for backup when all of a sudden he had a scorpion tail through his chest "Gin nooo" I heard a maniac laughter with him being thrown aside I screamed "YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU" she used her Kagune to try and ward me off  **the bitch is toying with me** as I felt myself growing tired I truck came by and ran her and myself over as I lost consciousness I drifted off into a dream world I saw myself falling into a black abyss "so this is how I go huh dieing a pathetic death in a pathetic way what do I expect it's me after all" I kept falling when I felt a hand grab my own and pull me up.

From that day forth I remembered the most basic truth of the world he who fight's a monster should be careful they don't become one themselves.


	2. The birth of darkness

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Kaito's pov**

I felt my eyes opening up slowly letting in the light I muttered "wh where am where am I" a doctor came in saying "take it easy young man you had a nasty accident" I regained most of my sense's and asked "Gin did he" the doctor said "I'm sorry we wanted to save your friend but we failed" i sighed and said "how bad are my Injuries doctor" he said "I apologize but you suffered a lot of internal bleeding also we had to remove your appendix" I jokingly said "ah never nedene it anyway" he chuckled saying "your not wrong but still it's a nasty accident you had as I said" I noticed a partly eaten Sunnyside up egg the doctor said "you haven't eaten much I'd recommend you do" I said "if you don't mind doctor I'm gonna get some rest" he said "that's ok you'll be discharged tomorrow morning".

The next morning I left the hospital still having a near empty stomach as I got in I found a letter with the crest of the CCG on it I opened it up to read it:

_Dear Kaito Fujii,_

_We have been informed of your recent accident and while we are immensely sorry for what you went through we regret to inform you that we have to let you go as due to your condition you are no longer fit for work we thank you for your service at the CCG and wish you luck in future._

_From The commission of counter Ghoul._

I threw the letter aside saying "this isn't fucking happening I get fired while that nakagame bastard is allowed to work how hard does he work huh he doesn't even know what work means never mind how to work" I slamed my hand against the table in a fit of rage I said "no let's just grab some food and I'll calm down" I walked over to the microwave and got a instant burger once it was done I took a bite but spat it out I checked the date code and said "it's in date" I took another and wound up running to the bathroom to begin vomiting violently "no what the hell's happening to me" I thought  **I need a walk that should clear my head.**

I left my apartment in such a rush that I didn't even bring my coat with me I kept walking seeing couples as they held onto each other or children walking with there parents I thought to myself  **flesh so tender so sweet so mellow I I I want it all** I was breathing heavily when I decided to run as people were beginning to stare. I got to the backdoor of a nightclub when a man who was smoking asked "hey man are you ok your looking pale" I said "I I'm fine just having a really really bad day" he said "I'll um leave you too it then" he was about to walk in when I heard a voice saying "go on take a bite it won't hurt him" I said to myself  **no I shouldn't do it he's done nothing wrong** the voice said "you know he's weak it would be so easy just one bite can't hurt right" **I know it would be easy but** it said "you have nothing to fear your hungry right now and your strong he's weak just bite into him no one's looking so it'll all be fine" I decided I couldn't hold it back anymore once he flicked a cigarette away I grabbed him and bit into his throat he let out a mild cry but it was soon silenced as I had sunk my teeth in I kept munching on the rest of his flesh  **this feels so wrong yet why does it feel so right at the same time** i hated to admit it but this feeling I had was unlike anything else I'd ever felt both the taste of the flesh and the feeling of power I had as I finally had control  ****once I finished I thought to myself **better run otherwise I'll get caught.**

* * *

**In a unknown area of Tokyo**

I wondered for a bit still having the aftertaste of the man from the nightclub  **I know what I am now** I knew by now I was a ghoul while I don't know how I became one or why I did one thing I did know is I don't want to stop "to think I spent so long hunting them when really they get all the fun" my monologuing was interupted as I heard a fight going on I decided to check it out despite wanting to look for more food. As I aproached the area of the fight I saw CCG investigators cornering a young man with a rabbit mask on despite it being four against one he was holding out pretty well based on how his Kagune had the form of wings and was coming from his shoulders I'd say he had a Ukaku class Kagune his luck was about to run out as two more arrived and it looked like he was suffering from fatigue against my better judgement I chose to help out.

I saw the investigators cornering him when I summoned up my Kagune while remaining out of sight  **lets see three of them have Yukimura's while the rest oh this is just insulting there using Q bullet's they call themselves investigators even office boys have more firepower than that** I decided to make my move as of for a mask I'd have to improvise think think ah ha I found a cloth in my pocket that just covered my mouth  **it's no kakuja but it'll do** I'd know what a kakuja looks like as I fought a kakuja Ghoul before but enough about the past I got my Kagune and pierced one of the gun wielding investigators in the chest saying "you know I already ate tonight but then again I've always had a large appetite"  **oh come on I can do better than that** the investigators said "unknown hostile has arrived proceeding to eliminate" I threw the dead investigator to the side as went for the other ones I easily dodged bullet after bullet with ease when I impaled two investigators at the same time  **wait this Kagune it's just like no it is Kagami's** I decided to stop thinking about her and focus on the battlefield I formed a shield with mine that did very little to defend me  **won't be doing that again** I went back to offensive mode with only two investigators left they dropped there guns saying "wh w who are you" I said "oh me I'm something you wish had died a long time ago" I impaled one investigator while biting into the other one that was when the rabbit masked man said "the hell do you think your doing".

I saw him approach me I said "oh sorry for interrupting your fight it's just these guys looked delicious and I couldn't resist" he said "your eye your a one eyed ghoul man I haven't seen one of them in a while" he stopped for a bit than said "but you fucking interupted my fight" I blocked his punch and used my other hand to go for his stomach sending him flying into a nearby car that looked rusted to hell he said "damn that was a good punch but your still in trouble for interrupting my fight" I said "I apologize for that as I said these guys looked delicious I've only just become a ghoul today so I haven't even started learning yet" he sighed saying "here have them" he threw the other corpses as I went into a wild frenzy of eating I saw a radio that was calling them out I said "shit they're onto you" the other guy said "what do you mean" I said "they figured out that these guys here have died and there sending backup" he said "what do we do" I said "sya what's your name" he said "my alias is that of black rabbit" I said "well black rabbit I'm in the mood for dove hunting what about you" he said "so you want to kill them" I said "violently" he said "right now" I said "no time like the present" he said "your on".

* * *

Me and the black rabbit arrived in the area that the investigators said they'd be I said "ok on three I'll for the two on the left you go for the two on the right" he said "right" I said "on three one, two, three" I used my Kagune to impale the two on the left while black rabbit slaughtered the other two I said "nicely done now for the rest" we ran ahead seeing some more as one came up I pulled him in and bit into his flesh sadly that gave me away they said "freeze" I didn't respond I threw the now eaten investigators body saying "he tasted like crap" they said "you just ate ryouma you son of a bitch he had a family" I mimicked him saying "He HaD a FaMiLy oh like I could give a rat's ass" he tried to charge at me but rabbit cleaved him in half and quickly killed the rest I said "you know black rabbit your pretty fast" he said "your not so bad yourself new blood" as he talked a group of people emerged from the shadows one had a white long coat  **ok how the hell didn't I see that** with a red gas mask on saying "rabbit where the hell have you been" a small girl with a scarf said "from the looks of things having fun" a large man who didn't have anything on his mask simply stood there rabbit said "it began with me just out for a quick hunt which than turned into me meeting this guy" he pointed at me with the red mask one saying "what this scrawny puke" rabbit said "don't let his appearance fool you he did all this" the scarf wearing girl said "your lying right" he said "no I'm not he's also a one eyed" they looked shaken up saying "that's a lie" I activated the kakugan saying "does this help" the red masked man said "I don't believe it" the others didn't say much after that.

I took the time once we got to a more secure location to tell them about my past rabbit didn't look happy at first but he let it go as he saw the hell we have them as I finished my talk the scarf wearing girl said "say you'll need a teacher to help you adjust to your new power why don't you join us" I asked "I'm sorry I never actually caught your groups name" she said "you can call us Aogiri Tree since you were an investigator you might have some Information on us" I said "actually the most we have on your group is the name we don't know anything else other than that give you all the advantage though" she said "phew can't ruin our fun yet but as I said why not come with us we may be a scary looking group but you'll fit right in" I said "I have no one else to go with and plus if I don't go with you I have a high chance of getting a early grave so yeah I'll join Aogiri since you were nice enough to offer" the red masked man said "we should introduce ourselves first before we do anything else" rabbit removed his mask and revealed he was far younger looking than I had assumed he said "I'm Ayato Kirishima" the red masked man said "I'm Tatara nice to meet you" the scarf girl said "call me Eto if you don't mind I'm gonna keep the mask on" I said "fair enough who's the big guy though" she said "oh that's Noro he's not much of a talker so don't worry he's not trying to ignore you" I pulled the cloth from my face saying "as I said I'm Kaito Fujii I look forward to blending in with he group" Tatara said "you do need to prove yourself to us" I said "so it's a initiation of sorts" Eto said "yep that all it is" I said "I have something in mind it'll help both me and you" she asked "how does it do so" I said "ever heard of a investigator called taro nakagame".

**That weekend**

Me, Ayato and Tatara stood on the roof of a building I had the cloth from the other day as I wouldn't get a mask until I joined Aogiri Ayato asked "so remind me how does this help us all" I said "that smug faced bastard down there he's a ghoul investigator he was a coworker of mine" he said "and" I said "he did nothing but make every job I did a living hell I worked harder than any of them yet he just lazed about doing fuck all" Ayato said "I get it so it helps us as we have one less do e to deal with and you get payback on your tormenter" I said "bingo" tears asked "how shall we proceed" I said "the rest of his cronies just slaughter them as of for nakagame I don't want him dead" Ayato asked "what" I said "I'm gonna make him wish he was dead by the time I'm done" both my companions nodded and leapt across the roof tops pursuing our pray I gestured a count down to three and once we got to three all hell broke loose I impaled one of them and snapped the spine of the other Tatara set one of them on fire while Ayato just cut the remaining one up I saw nakagame cowering in the corner when is aid "oh hi nakagame remember me" he said "f f Fuji the hecks going on" I said "let's just say I've had a long think on who I can trust and right now I'm doing a bit of spring cleaning but guess what your one of the bits of trash I'm going to clean up" he screamed saying "pp please no I don't want to to" I said "die oh no no no your not going to die yet that comes later" he looked scared I punched him to knock him out I said to the others "I got what I need now let's move out" we ran away leaving a massacre behind.

* * *

**Warning torture start's now**

* * *

 

**At a unknown location**

I stood with Eto saying "thanks again for letting me borrow this room but I must say these tool are beautiful" that was when a man in a white auto with a hockey mask said "that's because there mine" I said "I don't know your name but I must say these tools are quite pretty" he said "thank you for the compliment you may call me Jason the doves do at least" I said "very well Jason it's nice meeting you I know its rude to ask but I was gonna borrow a few of these" he said "those ones you can" I said "thank you" with he tools I had my plan would be put into motion  **how is it in the span of three days I've become more ghoul than most of the ghoul's here ah well i must enjoy it that's why** I walked into the room that nakagame was in he'd been in here for two days now and man was he looking tired I said "hey again it's a me Kaito" he screamed as he had a muffler in his mouth I said "aww I knew you'd miss me" he tried shaking but it did no good I got out a few of Jason's torture device's and said "time for some fun".

**Six days later**

It had been six days now and he still hasn't fully broken I decided to pull out a card that Eto said was her favourite I said "just watch this my poor little investigator" he didn't struggle yet I could tell he was still breathing his mouth had been partially stitched up  **I'll have to thank Eto for that one** i said "just watch and see what you did" it was a recreation of all the times he pulled tricks on me such as his paper ball trick I said "this one really stuck with me" it was the one time he mixed vinegar in my coffee he didn't even scream I said "now do you see the hell work became thanks to you and than those bastard's throw me out don't you see this period is rotten but we we can change that it needs someone who won't hesitate to do what's needed that someone is me do as I say and together we can make a change just do as I say" he nodded in agreement with me saying "now let's keep this up the true fun hasn't began yet.

* * *

**Ok torture section over**

* * *

**two days later**

Me and the rest of Aogiri stood on top a building when Jason asked "why did you bring us here exactly" I said "oh you'll see" Eto said "the suspense is killing me just tell us" I said "let's just say it's how I get my payback" I pointed to the streets below with them seeing that I had let nakagame out if you could call him that at least as his appearance was so disfigured that he'd be hardly recognizable I said to the others "watch this" I blew a whistle that set him off Jason asked "what did you do" I said "they use whistles to discipline dogs so let's just say I used a similar concept" when he heard it how he did I still don't know but the fun began as he went into a rampage savagely tearing apart a woman nearby he kept doing this for a while with the others just clapping there hands Ayato said "gotta admit this was the funniest shit I've seen in a while" Tatara said "I must admit your handiwork is impressive" Eto said "so fun it was worth the wait" Jason said "would have been more exhilarating if you had more guys like him but still pretty good" Noro didn't say a word **typical** I said "so am I in or what" Eto said "of course having you should be real fun" Ayato asked "aren't you not worried by how far you've gone" I said "why should I I'm not gonna cling to my humanity the moment I took my first meal I lost that and I won't go about saying I'm some paragon of virtue and justice I'll be whoever and whatever I want" Eto said "well welcome to Aogiri Tree Kaito" I said "it'll be fun"

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Kaito's pov**

**One week later**

A week had passed since I set nakagame out and got my revenge and man had things been going swimming since then I'd done some Kagune training with Tatara and some hand to hand training with Ayato   **man is the that little prick good though** today however I was talking with Eto about a idea I had for earning us some more money. I aproached her office as she said "come in ah Fujii-kun it's good to see you" she was wearing her usual scarf and cloak while Noro was standing in the corner  **I swear that guy is gonna give me a heart attack one of these days** I said "It's good to see you as well Eto now about that plan I had" she said "I'm dieing to know what it is I mean since your revenge on nakagame you proved then your a crafty person" I said "you flatter me but as for my plan well I've been thinking I used to work for the CCG" she said "you mentioned that" I said "and I know all the investigators weaknesses and Quinque capabilities" she said "I like where this is going" I said "what if I was to oh you know sell that information to some ghoul's ones that can pay the price for it of course" she said "so that way we A cause trouble for the doves and B get more money out of it" I said "that's my plan whether or not you approve of it or if it'll actually works another matter entirely though" she said "it's a fine idea but on one condition" I said "ask and ye shall receive" she told me "I want you to tell us first gotta get ourselves something out aside from money" I said "I can with that now if you don't mind me and Ayato have some businesses to attend to in the 4th ward" she said "your free to go and thanks for the idea it'll be a massive help for us" I walked out after saying goodbye to her and headed for the ward.

I met Ayato who said "your late" I said "better fashionably late than just late" he grunted and said "come on we've got something important for you to do" I asked "what's that" he said "you'll see" we walked for a bit navigating the narrow alleyways and the tight corners we eventually arrived at a store that had the sign saying HySy artmasks studio I asked "what are we doing here" he said "it's time to get your mask Eto decided it's time you got one" I said "so that's why you guys kept it a secret" he said "Tatara insisted we keep it as a surprise for you" I said "ugh he would" we walked in to see what was on offer.

As I walked in I saw a room filled with mask's of all kinds some looked ridiculous others looked genuinely scary and others just looked cool as I walked I found a sheet of cloth over a stand I foolishly decided to lift it when someone underneath said "Boo" "GAH" Ayato came up saying "the heck happened" the man from the cloth said "he must have seen a ghost" Ayato said "nice one now we need to talk" Ayato explained what happened to me and how I was a one eyed ghoul and that I was in need of a mask the man who I now knew as uta said "I can arrange something just leave him with me for a bit" Ayato said "fine I'll be back in a few hours" he stormed out with uta saying "such a brash young man" I said "I apologize for him he's young and immature".

Uta had me sitting on a chair and told me "ok Fuji I'm going to ask a few questions about yourself don't be afraid by them it'll only be so I can get a idea of what to do for your mask" I said "fair enough" he said "ok so got any family" I said "just my older sister the rest died long ago" he said "got any pets" I said "never have I'm allergic to dogs and cats just hate me" he said "ever had a lover" I said while holding my head down "no but I had a crush for a while" he said "I see now than what about your opinions of the CCG" I said "they're a plague" he said "ok now last one do you enjoy being a ghoul"  **do I really I mean sure the thrill of power I have is fun and I've met some truly amazing people but do I enjoy it then again I wasn't worth shit as a human but as a ghoul some fear me others respect and admire me so** I said "yeah I do enjoy being a ghoul in fact I like it more than I ever liked being a human" he said "nice nice now than looking through this I have a idea about what your mask would be" I said "how much do I owe you for this" he said "just do well as a ghoul then you can repay me it'll be ready in a few days" I said "fair enough you know how to call us when it's ready" I left the shop having a sense of wonder and curiosity over how my mask would look.

* * *

**Three day's later**

I was sitting about in one the Aogri base's when Ayato walked in saying "Uta delivered this to us" I said "finally" I knew since it was Uta that it was my mask I pulled it out with Tatara saying "well let's put it on" after sometime I got it on the mask had a jet black colour scheme to it with the shape being reminiscent of a plague doctor from the era of the black death I noticed in the mirror it had a zip where my mouth was I assumed it was so could eat without having to remove it Eto walked in saying "that is a fine mask there" the others agreed excluding Noro of course  **someday I'm gonna get a word out of him** Ayato asked "so Fuji what do you plan to do" I said "tonight I'm gonna clip the wings of a dove or two" Eto said "only if we can join you" I said "by all means the more the merrier" we laughed a bit and headed out for our target.

We got our target destination I'd mention on the way about a Galla that they were holding for both the Tokyo elite and the heads of the CCG officially it was to and I quote _"show they can keep them safe"_ end quote Tatara asked "why hold such a trivial event" I said "really there just begging for more funding from the elite as the government won't" Ayato said "typical dove's" Eto asked "so what's the plan" I said "your letting me take charge" she said "we don't usually let recruits take charge but this will prove if your more than that" I had a puzzled look with Jason who I don't know where he came from saying "if you do well tonight you'll be come a executive" I said "you guys actually want me to do that" Eto said "you haven't been with us for long but you've proven yourself to be a fast adapter and thinker also that Quinque information you gave us really helped out" Ayato said "you've also proven to be a powerful fighter and someone who can work with anybody" Tatara said "and you always have a pragmatic approach to problems something I can admire in a person" Jason finished off saying "and you have so many creative ways to torture people" I said "so you guys believe in me" they all noded and I said "well I won't disappoint you".

We all got into position with a number of low level recruit's on each team me and Tatara would breach the entrance while Ayato and Noro had the left side leaving the right to Eto and Jason the former being quite excited for this mission I radioed everyone saying "on my mark we breach" I waited for a bit and said "NOW" we all stormed in with all the guards quickly falling Tatara was holding off the front entrance while Ayato was eliminating the upper floors guards Noro was slaughtering them in what looked to be his own enthusiastic way Jason was making a massive mess of them while singing wait is that ring a ring a roses  **God damnit Jason** I was faced with a number of investigators who said "stand down" I said "how about you stab up" I launched my Kagune into his stomach with them calling out "unidentified ghoul repeat unidentified huh" I impaled the second guy before either one of them could draw there Quinque's I said "if this is your best your already dead on waitoh wait never mind" the other two drew out there Quinque's with me seeing one of the ones they had  **That's Kaito 2 my Quinque those bastard's first they throw me aside then they just give my Quinque away like it's a toy at a festival** my Quinque had the shape of a battle axe that had a pulsating blue energy throughout its black shell the first one who had a katana shaped one came for me but I punched his stomach so hard he spat out blood I kicked his spin causing a loud snap sound to come out I finished him off by taking a bite from his shoulder the other guy said "you ghoul bastard" he went for me but I quickly forced my hand through his chest tearing out his heart I pulled it forward and took a bite and carried on throughout the event after recovering Kaito 2.

I reached the main area where the heads of the CCG were hiding when a giant monster looking thing planed through the roof I thought  **wait is that Eto** I only assumed it was her as she was the only one who hadn't shown up yet when she landed a number of them tried attacking her with Quinque's doing next to nothing to them as I helped her using my Kagune I was mostly just distracting them with the scorpion tails when three of them were left I said "wait don't kill them yet" the monster said "why not" I said "I'll take them away and do something despicable with them" she said "how can I trust you" I said "we are on the same side scarf" the way her pupil dilated I knew it was Eto she said "very well get the others we're leaving".

* * *

**The day after**

I was sitting at one of our bases when Tatara with Tatara serving us all blood wine he gave us all a glass the current group including myself, Eto, Noro, Ayato,Tatara and Jason Eto held the glass saying "everyone we are here to welcome our newest executive Kaito Fujii he hasn't been here a long time but he's proven himself to be of immense usage to our cause" Everyone said "to Kaito" they all took a drink with them all beginning to party on Ayato and Jason came up with the former asking "I'm wondering what happened to those three guys you spared" I said "oh I put them to good use".

**Elsewhere**

**no ones pov**

The day seemed like a ordinary day to most Tokyo residents in spite of the massive ghoul attack that had occurred last night although the day was not a bright one as three men were suddenly seen hanging from a roof looking mangled a news helicopter that got images of them found a message saying "the ghoul life chose me".


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Kaito's pov**

**Two months later**

I was watching the news at one of Aogiri's safehouses as a mass ghoul attack was happening in the Nanako ward I sat back saying "it's show time" those ghoul's were ones I had sold information to belonging to the group Ghoul restaurant the attack started out as a mere brawl but had now developed into a massacre in the past two months seventeen investigators have quit due to the mass stress ghoul attacks have put on them while a further 40 have been cut down all due to me my enjoyment though was ruined as my phone went off showing a call from Ayato or as it said on the screen Tatoya  **really Tatara we need to show you better anagrams** I picked up the phone asking "hey what's up" he said "me and you are both needed meet me at the waterfront I'll explain more there" I said "on my way and tell Teo that I have the newest batch of money form the sales" he said "will do"  **God damn it man Tatara really needs to learn better anagrams I mean I'm freaking Aikto I mean come on dang it** I looked on the TV screen before I turned it off when I saw a report saying "in other news the hunt for the infamous ghoul codenamed Black Death the ghoul behind the Galla attack two months ago"  **real original** "carries on as the CCG have discovered nothing that could lead to his discovery if any members of the public have any information regarding him than report it to the nearest CCG office a reward has been offered" I turned it off saying "typical they can't find me themselves so they beg others to do it for them" I left to meet Ayato.

I got to the waterfront with him saying "on time it seems" I said "well I don't always enjoy being late" he said while chuckling "well let's get to work" I asked "what are we doing today" he said "some ghoul's that use this place as a feeding ground have offered their services to use" I said "so what we're here to negotiate a alliance" he said "pretty much they would have had Noro or Tatara do it but Noro he's too quite to discuss anything and as of for Tatara well that would only end in a mess" I said "yeah he can be a bit impatient when he wants to be" we walked around for a bit with our mask's on navigating through the ship yard when I said "is it me or are we being watched" he said "you feel that way because we are" he fired a barrage of crystalline darts at our stalker when a group of five said "you must be the Aogiri executives that we called" I said "we are and you are" "I'm just called tatsuya and these are Gong, Ouma, Kira, Kota, and Mayya or you can just call us the bay siders"  **cheesy name** Ayato said "let's just get this over with" Tatsuya said "that would be good".

As we walked I got a good look at Tatsuya he looked to be about 18-20 with short brown hair and brown eyes his mask wasn't so advanced as his just had a mouth guard that was black in colour meanwhile the others had mask's that were different colours ranging from green to indigo once we got to a isolated area Tatsuya said "well now let's talk business" Ayato wispered "I'll leave the talking to you" I said to Tatsuya "so first off why do you want to work with Aogiri" he said "me and the others here we're done being pushed about by the doves and want to make a stand trouble is we don't have that much in terms of fire power" I said "so it's protection you seek well Aogiri can certainly provide that but what could you offer us" he said "we can let you control the waterfront"  **that wouldn't be so bad I mean it would give us a decent portion of the city and if we took other the docks than it could provide us with a get away method as well as plenty of space for hideout's** I said "that's a generous offer but why would you want to give up your own home" he said "true this is our home but alone we can't defend it hence why we got in touch with Aogiri I know it seems cowardly" I said "no it's not cowardly it takes guts to admit your flaws especially to someone you just met well than if it's a partnership you seek than we agree on one condition" he said "what" I said "All Aogiri operatives can use this place to hide out in" he said "Black Death you can do whatever you want with it once your associates move in" I said "very well I hope this can be a fruitful partnership" we shook hands on it to symbolise the agreement between us.

* * *

After the business with the bay siders was over and done with me and Ayato returned to inform Eto about our success she said "good work you two make a good team be it that your carving up do early or that your making alliances" Ayato said "thank you now if you don't mind I'm gonna as you said carve up some doves" she said "do as you please as for you Kaito I want you to talk with me in my office alone" everyone took notice with Noro walking away Jason heading off and Tatara saying "I'm gonna join Ayato on his dove hunt" I said "I'll you all later" I walked with Eto to her office.

As I walked in Eto said "you've done a lot for Aogiri in the past two months so so much" I said "I noticed but everyone else has worked hard as well" she said "but you've done so much in so little time it's truly impressive so I decided to give you a reward or two" she removed her hood and her scarf exposing her face as I saw it I realized she's Sen Tatsuki I said "E Eto your" she said "Sen Tatsuki I know that's just a fake name I used to blend in with humans and yes I do know how big a fan you are of my work" I said "it explains how you got so good at writing horror novels" she gigled saying "I do have first hand experience" we both chuckled a bit with Eto saying "I still have a second reward for you" "huh" she wispered when she had her face close to my ear "I'm your reward" her breath tickled my ear a bit as she said "I meant what I said about you doing well in Aogiri so I thought that I should reward you with something extra special"  **this can't be happening I mean I do owe her sure for letting me In to Aogiri but at the same time it feels wrong I've only just seen how she looks and even then we've only know one another two months but that was her ghoul personality no actually I'm not gonna loose to her now ok calm down Kaito you can do this you can take charge** Eto came up to me saying "so do you like the reward you have I think I'll take charge during it since I found out your a virgin it'll be easier that way" I pinned down to the desk with one arm and ran my other hand across her cheek saying "oh so your gonna take charge that's funny because I'm not one for following orders blindly" I could tell she was breathing heavily I said "oh my it seems you haven't been in this situation before now tell me what was that about" I wispered "taking charge" before we could go further the radio I used to keep in touch with the others ran with me saying "saved by the bell it seems" I got up to answer it saying "hey what's up" Ayato was on the other end saying "hate to ask for your help but they captured Tatara" I said "what where are you guys" he said "I'm in the fourth ward coming on for third in pursuit of the vehicle that's carrying him" I said "I'll let the others know don't engage them alone just keep monitoring them" he said "right" I looked to Eto saying "we have a job to do now we can continue this later" I left although I heard her say "I am so hot right now".

* * *

**At the highway**

Me and the others met with Ayato who had told us Tarata had been captured I asked "ok kirishima how did this happen" he said "it started out with us just going out for a quick dove hunt although as we hunted arima came out and caught him" I said "arima huh well this should be fun" Eto said "well let's go get him Kaito you and Ayato go for the truck itself and Yamori you go for the convoy that's escorting them" I said "as you say Eto" I finished with a sarcastic tone "you are the one who should take charge in this situation after all" no one but Eto got my comment and honestly it's better it stays that way.

I stood ahead of the convoy as I got ready to dive down for a ambush I was dressed in the battle suit that Eto had prepared for me exposing a portion of my arms however I covered it with a black leather jacket  **gotta thank Ayato for suggesting this one it's comfy as hell** I had a small clip on my belt so I could hold Kaito 2 on there when Ayato said "you should have made a better name for that thing" I said "hey you try naming a all powerful weapon on the spot" he said "yeah yeah Akito" over time me and Ayato had developed quite the bond yeah despite his usual rude demeanor he's actually a pretty cool dude however my thoughts were ruined as the truck arrived with Yamori going for the truck itself I said "he wastes no time does he" Ayato didn't respond instead me and him made a jump and headed for the truck.

We both made our jump to head for the truck with a number of other soldiers at our side as I soared I pulled out my Kagune that had now developed into four scorpion tails to break my fall with a number of CCG investigators declaring "Black Death sighted repeat Black Death sighted" they all got I to formation with me saying "aww boys you flatter me with all your fussing but I'm straight" I grabbed onto a road sign with my Kagune and tore it down crushing four of the investigators in the process as I saw more coming I said to Ayato "go grab Tatara I'll kill these bastard's" he said "on it and save a few for me" I said "right black rabbit" that was when a man dressed in a white long coat came out saying "so your the Black Death I always imagined you'd be taller" I said "and I always thought you'd be funnier" he said "I think we've talked enough now let's fight" I said "your on White reaper" I raced ahead with my Kagune out looking ready for battle.

* * *

I started the fight off with a quick stab of my Kagune that Arima deflected as well as all my other ones he had such a cold look on his face when he came for me so I prepared Kaito 2 with him saying "a Quinque huh why would a Ghoul need one of them" I said "oh you know how it is I saw this true beauty and I couldn't resist making it mine" he said "well I'll be taking it back thank you very much" I said "never"  **can't tell him it was mine all along I want it to be a surprise when I reveal who I am** I carried on with my onslaught of stabs from my Kagune combining it with Kaito 2 while Arima was avoiding my attacks with us neither landing hits nor blocking them this fight was truly a stalemate after half an hour he said "you know your a tough one and to think those fools I call the director declared you a C-class threat" I said "now that's just insulting" he said "I agree I'd say your a B-class if not an A-class" I said "that's more like it" my chat was interupted as Ayato called in saying "I've got Tatara let's leave" I said "a bit difficult right now" I was surrounded by a large group of investigators when Eto called in saying "I'm on my way" as if by magic she can e from the sky and picked me up as I said "sorry White Reaper we'll have to continue this another day although I'll admit it was a amazing fight" he said "oh no you" he couldn't finish his sentence as Eto had leapt up and left the battlefield.

**At the hideout**

Everyone was gathered a round me saying "amazing Kaito" that's as when Yamori said "tonight was truly productive not only did we resecue Tarata but we also showed up the white reaper himself" he lifted a glass saying "to Kaito" As everyone said "To Kaito" Tatara said "it's my fault we got in this message to begin with" I said "have no worry as Yamori said it was a far more productive night than we anticipated" Ayato said "you know it's hard to believe you've only been a Ghoul for two months now most in your shoes would be dead but now" I said "I guess I work better as a Ghoul than I ever did as a human" Ayato said "I agree I've noticed your far more happy as a Ghoul I mean from what you say life was like as a human that should be clear" Eto grabbed me saying "could we talk for a moment" I said "sure hey Yamori there should be blood wine in the freezer just help yourself" I walked away with Eto my guess was it concerned earlier.

We both entered her office when she removed her bandages and gave me a kiss on the lips this was one that was filled with desire yet at the same time I felt a hint of concern she said "don't you know it's rude to leave a girl waiting" I said "what can I say I'm all about doing things my way" she said to me "you drive me so insane you know that but you also keep on amazing me" she pulled me in for another kiss while saying in between "you" "are" "so" damn" "impressive" she broke it off fully with me saying "Eto what do you feel for me" she said "I guess it's what most people would call affection" I said "is it really though I'm not trying to deny you but" she said "your thinking of the timing aren't you" I simply nodded when she said "I know it would seem improper to many but let's face it we don't need to worry about things like that" I said "fair point" she asked me "so what do we do now" this time I pulled her in for a kiss this one full of commitment as I said "Eto let's do it let's become a pair" she said "really you seem to have gotten over your reluctance quickly" I said "it's true I was reluctant at first because of the timing and how improper it would seem but let's face it when your people like us we don't need to fear anything like that" we both began chuckling with her saying "I can't wait to see how this ends" I said "neither can I" we engaged in one final kiss one that only we'd know of as tonight we were the ones eyes who became two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**One week later**

**Kaito's pov**

A week after my dual with Arima and word had traveled fast with the Ghoul world now being in three parts one that feared me and wanted to under no circumstances challenge me, a second that wanted to challenge me just to prove how strong they are and finally a third part that wanted to work under me however today I had a meeting with Eto as of now all the executives of Aogiri were aware of our relationship Noro though when he heard about it gave off a really really spooky auroa  **I might have wanted him to do something other than just stand there but I never thought it'd be like this.** As I entered Eto said "ah Black Death it's nice to see you" she was standing with a number of other people who I didn't recognize she said "these are new recruits that I want you to handle" I said "it's nice to meet you all may I have your names code names will do don't worry" the first one dressed in silver said "I'm Gin" the red one said "I'm Scarlet"  **really just really CCG** Eto said to me "these lovely young ladies want to join so I was hoping you could put them through the I Initiation" I said "as you wish ma'am" as the other two left Eto ran up and pulled me in for a kiss saying "they'd better not try and steal you from me" I pulled her in using so much force she fell onto her desk I said "that'll prove I am yours" she wispered "and you are mine" when I turned around she slapped my backside with me saying "really a week and your already moving to that level" she said "remember we don't need to worry about being proper" I walked away while chuckling at her comment  **and they say Ghoul's have unhappy lives yeah that's a lie as with her I'm pretty damn happy.**

I led the two Aogiri hopefuls to the site of their initiation with Scarlet asking "what are we doing" I said "right now our job is to clear out these trespassers" I pointed in one direction at a group of ghouls and another in the direction of a CCG listening post Gin asked "which ones do we take down first" I said "I'll take care of the ghoul's you go for the investigators and another thing" they both looked at me when I said "make sure they scream" they both left at that stage while I thought  **they'll never know I only neddnethe Ghoul's gone no the investigators but it'll kill a few more dove's and prove they can handle it** I ran ahead this time without Kaito 2 to go meet my Ghoul opponent. As I reached the area the trespassing Ghoul's had set up shop one of them said "get lost creep" I didn't reply instead I tore his heart out of his chest while it was still beating when I took a bite I feasted on the rest of him mostly so I could build up my strength when a number of his friends came out saying "well kill you for that" I activated my Kakugan saying "no it's you who will be killed" I drew out my Kagune making them all realise who exactly I was they screamed "It's the Black Death everyone RUUN" I watched as they fled but I stabbed them with my Kagune saying "where the hell is your boss".

As I walked in to their hideout with them keeping their distance I heard Scarlet on the radio say "the listening post is down shall we go for the other Ghoul's" I said "no let me handle it although it would be good if you could report back to the boss" before I let her talk I said "and let her know I'm may be a while" Scarlet said "we will however Gin's feeding on the corpse's right now so we may take a while ourselves" I chuckled and said "alright have fun you two" as I kept walking the man behind it all was standing there he said "so the Black Death has come to me and here I was worried I was gonna need to go for him" I said "no I never came for you" I grabbed one of his henchmen and threw him towards him saying "Ghoul number 4853 aka Igor obtained the nickname due to his distinct hunch seems I have the guy" he said "you you bastard I'll kill you" I didn't even need to exert myself I simply ran him through with all four of my Kagune tails saying "and to think the CCG have been hunting you for the past twelve years and I took you down in a single move talk about over-hyping something" I was worried he'd reappear when I quickly realised he was well and truly dead as the resources of his goons begged me to spare them I did as any old Ghoul would do and had a snack.

* * *

An hour had passed and I left Igor's base with a spot of blood still on my lip when scarlet asked "what happened to you in there" I said "oh I just had a quick snack now to get back to the boss" we all ran ahead to go meet Eto. When we got back we explained how things went with Eto saying "very well you two young ladies are officially a part of Aogiri as of for you Black Death I need to talk with you" I was both enthusiastic and a bit scared of what she wanted to discuss.

She pulled me in saying "you idiot I told you watch the girls but instead you just went ahead and did your own thing" I said "not entirely" she said "huh" I told her "think about it it took me a minute to reach Igor's base and when I got in they said they'd dealt with the dove's so really I know without even seeing them they have potential" she took of both our mask's and  pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss saying "you drive me mad you know that but I can see your point" I pulled her in for another passionate kiss saying "I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me" she got a bit more cocky and moved her tounge into my mouth  **I know it's been a week but she started it so** I did the same to her causing us both to out moans of pleasure as our tounges dualed for dominance she admittedly came very close to gaining victory but I had the better stamina and could keep up for a lot longer eventually we conceded defeat leaving me the victor sadly though we both had to pull away to catch our breath with her saying "you *pant* are amazing really" I said after panting "so we're you" I heard her say "and to think your a virgin yet you act with the skill of a professional" I said "remember you told me I'm impressive" I wispered "but your better" we both re-engaged in the act however what we didn't know as Noro was standing outside looking really really mad (well as mad as he can look).


	6. Meet your maker

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

I slowly opened my eyes not knowing where I was as I looked around all I could see was a play park with a sunset happening when I heard a little boy say "come on big sis it's getting dark" a girl said "ok Kai-chan let's go home when we do I'll make you your favourite lamb hop pot" the boy said "yay your the best big sis" I muttered "wait this is" suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder and a voice say "why'd you lie to me" I turned around only hearing a sinister gigle the same voice said "I thought you were my brother but all I see is a monster" I said "wait no Mina it's me Kaito your brother" my sister screamed "go away monster" I tried calling out however I woke up panting heavily "as it just a dream" I looked around to see I was back in the Aogiri base I said "but why now Mina I never thought of how Mina may take this" I thought on my sister and how things ended up the way they did  **When I was just three our parents died in a Ghoul attack at first me and her didn't know what to do with ourselves but a year later she turned eighteen and decided she'd take care of me herself growing up me and her did struggle but we relied on one another in time she became the mother we both lost and by the time I was fithteen I decided to join the CCG so I could find who killed mom and dad she was against it at first but in time accepted it last I talked to her she was living in Osaka with her boyfriend I want to talk to her no it's best if I don't that way she'll be safe oh man Mina I never once thought of you** I sat on the bed and said "I need to tell Eto about this because right now I don't know what to do" I let back down and spent the rest of the night reading a book which funny enough was one of Eto's  **At least I can count on her for support.**

The next day I met Eto who asked "are you ok it seems you had a ruff night" I said "you could say that actually I wanted to talk about something" she said "go ahead" I said "I don't know if I mentioned but I have a sister she's a regular human woman" Eto asked "how does she factor into things" I said "well I um had a nightmare where she she hated what I am now" Eto pulled me in for a hug saying "Kaito I had no idea it troubled you this much if you want my honest opinion I'd say cut off all contact with her but at the same time can you do that to family" I said "I I'm scared Eto for so long she was all I had and I'd hate to loose her" Eto began running her hands through my hair in an attempt to calm me down she said "she may have been all you had once but now you've got Ayato, Tarata, Noro who despite how he acts has a secret fondness for you and don't get me started on Yamori it would seem when ever your mentioned he can't keep quiet about how proud he is of you but most of all you have me I'll stay with you through it all" I held on tighter saying "Eto I I" she put her finger on my lips saying "you don't have to say it because I know what it is you feel and know I feel the same" I sat there for a bit when Ayato sent a message saying "the docs ready for you" Eto said "while I hate to ruin this moment there's someone I want you to meet" I said "alright and Eto" before she could respond I pulled her in for a kiss saying "I love you".

We met at the infirmary with Ayato standing next to a older looking gentleman who said "greetings Mr Fuji although I believe we've met already" I looked at him saying "the hospital you were the" he said "oh yes I'm the doctor who treated you after your unfortunate accident allow me to introduce myself I'm Akihiro Kanou I understand you must have a lot of questions" I said "quite a few but I'll ask the obvious three and that's why me why make me off all people a ghoul" he said "I'll confess with you I was rather uncertain if it would go well but from the reports I've received it seems that the gamble payed off" I said "ok second question how many others are like me" he said "the truth is I've had countless subjects however you and one other are one of the few who came out ideal you in particular have been a unique case as the other one I mentioned he's trying desperately to reject his Ghoul nature you however have been quite willing to accept it" I said "ok final question what else can I do with my Ghoul abilities" he said "that I can't fully answer yet your RC levels are at a higher rate than anticipated although with a few blood tests I could gain an idea" I said "ok doctor and thank you" he looked puzzled when I said "because of you I broke out of the cage that is humanity and I couldn't have become what I am without you so thank you" he said "your very welcome but I do believe the lady wants to tell you something" Eto said "it's about that Igor fellow you killed yesterday turns out he has friends all of whom are after your head" I said to her "and since I caused this message I have to clean it up" she said "yep" I for the sake of humour wispered "your incharge after all" I could sense that she'd froze at me saying that with me just chuckling as I walked away.

* * *

I arrived in my mask at the twelfth ward where Igor's friends had gathered they didn't know where I was so I decided "time to drop in" I leapt from the roof top digging my Kagune into the walls to break my fall with them saying "it's the Black Death the bastard who killed Igor" I said "oh brill his stalkers are coming for me" one of them threw a wreaked car at me that I easily avoided as I ducked down since one of them had a axe like Kagune when he had his guard down I took a bite from his stomach casuing blood to come gushing out when he was in pain from my attack I went for his stomach sending him into the wall due to the force of it  **since becoming a Ghoul my strength has dramatically increased but still it's hard to imagine this is how strong I could be** I stopped thinking as another guy with a hammer like Kagune came for me I tried blocking with my own but the force of his strike was far to much when he said "down already" I quickly grabbed his neck saying "no far from it" I applied so much pressure his neck snapped letting out a very audible snap I looked to see one guy was left but since I was low on power I took a bite out of the guy I had in my hand and just feasted and feasted until his face was unrecognisable however when I went for the last man I felt a sudden burst of power it was so intense I couldn't control myself I couldn't think straight I was barely able to mutter "ea eat must eat" I had nothing but the urge to feed this time however it was on Ghoul flesh not human flesh.

I lunged towards the remaining man saying "ea eat you foo food eat food" I sank my teeth into him making him cry out in pain as I kept on eating as time went on I felt something growing around my hand when I heard him push me off and run away I made my pursuit and took multiple bites form him "eat eat eat EAT" I couldn't control myself I had to eat him I don't know why as I did I felt my body changing into something more powerful something better something greater than what it is what that is though I don't know. Before I knew it he was completely devoured I muttered "more must eat more need mor" I felt a piercing feeling on on my neck as I drifted off to sleep. 

I eventually woke up surrounded by the others I asked immediately "wh what happened" Akihiro said "you went berserk while out in the field and before you ask Ayato was the one who tranquilized you" he just waved at me as I asked "what happened to me I just felt so out of control I guess" Akahiro said "I did a quick test and I would seem your body is mutating and at a unusually high rate don't worry we took all the measures to slow it down a bit" I said "what do you mean" he said "your body it's becoming a Kakuja while it's in it's very early stages as I said was growing rapidly however I've managed to slow it down enough that it won't cause you pain" I said "but enough that it's not stopped entirely" he said "you catch on quick it seems".

After I left the Infirmary I was approached by Eto who pulled me into my own room she said "I was worried about you you idot" I pulled her in for a kiss saying "I won't die on you Eto" she said "prove it" I exposed my shoulder saying "take a bite" she said "why" I said "because when you do not only will I be yours forever but I'll always know to come home to you" she exposed her shoulder and said to me "you have to bite into me as well then that way I'll always be yours and I'll always know that your going to come back to me" I pulled her close and sank my teeth into her shoulder at first she let out a light moan but she quickly adjusted I kept it up for a minute eventually ending the bite I said "your turn" she took a bite into my shoulder she however had a more forceful approach I could feel the sense of ownership in the bite yet at the same time I also felt the concern and passion as well when she broke it off I said "now I'm yours" she said "and I'm yours" to end the night we kissed eachother while cradling one another in eachothers arms to show both the commitment and dedication we had for eachother.


End file.
